Canuto y Canito
|idioma=Inglés |num_Temporadas=3 |num_episodios=45 |lista_de_episodios= En éste artículo |productores=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |productores Ejecutivos=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |compañía=Hanna-BarberaEnterprises, Inc. |canal= |formato_de_imagén=Color |formato_de_Audio=Mono |primera_emisión= 29 de septiembre de 1959 |última_emisión= 20 de octubre de 1961 |estado= Finalizado |programa_anterior=Huckleberry Hound |seguido por=El Show del Oso Yogi |relacionados= Tiro Loco McGraw Super Fisgón y Despistado |sitio_web = |imdb_id =http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0038878/para Canito http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0038869/para Canuto |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Canuto y Canito, (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy), son personajes de dibujos animados, creados por la factoría estadounidense de animación Hanna-Barbera. Se trata de dos perros antropomorfos parlantes, cuyas aventuras fueron emitidas en las emisoras síndicadas de televisión estadounidense a partir de 29 de septiembre de 1959 hasta el 20 de octubre de 1961 como segundo segmento del programa del programa títulado el "Show de Tiro Loco McGraw", donde también, se emitían las aventuras del equino pistolero, y las aventuras de los detectives "Super Fisgón y Despistado". La serie de Canuto y de Canito contó con 45 episodios de 7 minutos de duración cada uno. Tras finalizar ésta etapa los derechos de emisión fueron adquiridos por la cadena CBS que reemitió los capítulos desde septiembre de 1963 hasta septiembre de 1966.Scrapbook AugieDoggieEmisión. Argumento El segmento trata acerca de las desventuras de Canuto (Doggie Daddy) un perro beagle parlante de color café, quien como padre soltero trata de hacer lo mejor al criar a''' Canito''' (Augie), su hijo amado. Por otra parte Canito (Augie Doggie) es un cachorro de inteligencia precoz muy parecido a su padre en lo físico, aunque más pequeño. En muchas ocasiones Canito suele ser más competente y listo que Canuto. Canito quiere mucho a su padre y se refiere a él cariñosamente con frases como “''mi viejo y cansado padre''” o “''mi siempre fiel padre''”.Toontracker Quick Draw McGraw Augie Doggiereferencias A menudo el conflicto entre padre e hijo surge cuando Canito se hace amigo o adopta como mascota a alguien que no es del agrado de Canuto; sin embargo Canuto termina aceptando la circunstancia originada por su hijo al final de cada capítulo. Voces y doblaje * La voz original de Canuto estaba basada en el personaje real de Jimmy Durante.MarksteinToonopedia AuggieJimmyDurante Voice Daddy Doggie fin del 2º párrafo * Las voces de Canuto y Canito en español fueron hechas por los actores de doblaje mexicano: Episodios A continuación relación de los 45 episodios de la serie de Canuto y Canito. Estos están ordenados cronológicamente según fueron apareciendo el programa "El Show de Tiro Loco McGraw" conjuntamente con Super Fisgón y Despistadoy los de Tiro Loco Mc Graw. Los títulos aparecen traducidos en español con su título original en inglés y una breve sinopsis del capítulo.Big Cartoon DataBase Augie Doggie & Daddie Doggie Episodesreferencia de episodios Primera temporada # ' Zorro buscado Zorro cazado '' (Fox Hound Hounded Fox): Cansado de sus zorros de juguete '''Canito, tiene la idea de buscar uno de verdad en el bosque . # Perro Guardian ''(Watchdog Augie): '''Canuto' permite a Canito vigilar la casa por una noche. # Apestas ''( Skunk You Very Much): '''Canito ' tiene por amigo a una Mofeta por mucho que a su padre el disguste. # Tiempo de Picnic ''(In the Picnic Time):Una Hormiga mandara sus tropas a enfrentarse a '''Canuto', arruinando su Picnic. # Alto y Vuelo''(High & Flighty)'' ''': '''Canito y Canuto ' ascienden en un platillo volante y entran en orbita. # ''(Nag, Nag, Nag): 'Canito ' quiere quedarse un caballo pero su padre se muestra receloso. # '''Hablalé fuerte cachorro ''(Talk It Up Pup): Por razones desconocidas '''Canito ' se niega a hablarle a su padre. # Ser o no Ser ''(Tee Vee Or Not Tee Vee): Un vecino desafía a '''Canito' a que si su padre no aparece en Televisión. Canuto no será alguien para él. # El gran Boom ''(Big Top Pop): '''Canito' decide irse a vivir la vida del Circo, Canuto decide seguirlo. # El Robo del Millón de Dólares ''(The Million Dollars Robery): '''Canito ' roba un saco de dinero de un banco para pagar las facturas de casa. O eso es lo que piensa Canuto. # El Cachorro explota ''(El Pup Plays Pop): '''Canito y Canuto' intercambian papeles. # Explosión Natural ''(Pop´s Nature): '''Canito ' y su padre van de Camping, Yogi aparecerá en este episodio. # Buen Ratón guardando ''(Good Mouse Keeping): El dúo decide si dejar quedarse a un ratón en su casa. # '''Siempre Cachorro ''(Whatever Goes Pup): '''Canuto toma una poción que le convierte en cachorro. # Papi Gatito Feliz ''( Cat Happy Pappy): '''Canuto' enseña a su hijo como tratar con un gato vicioso # Ro-Mantequilla (Ro·butler) ': '''Canito ' inventa un robot para su servicio doméstico . # '''Pepita chillona ''(Pipsqueak Pop): '''Canuto' prueba una nueva poción de su hijo y encoge. # Club de Fans ''(Fan Clubbed): Debido a que el Héroe favorito de '''Canito' no quiere aparecer en el cumpleaños de su hijo. Canuto disfrazado decide tomar cartas en el asunto. # ' Crónicas Cuervas ''(Crow Cronies): Un astuto cuervo engaña a la pareja para que estos le prodiguen su hospitalidad. # ''' Vamos a los patos ''(Gone to the Ducks) '': Un pato huérfano desea ser adoptado por la familia. Yakky Doodle. # Pequeño marciano precioso ''(Mars Little precious): Un pequeño marciano es enviado para que '''Canito' lo cuide como canguro. # Golpea el Tema ''(Swats the Matter): Tres mosquitos se infiltran en la casa de la familia '''Douggie'. # El Leon Melquiades ''(Snaggleppuss):'''Canito ' adopta a un león errante de circo. # Zum dulce zum ''(Hum Sweet Hum): Un gato callejero con un Colibrí decide que '''Canito' le entrene antes de su gran aparición televisiva # Peck O' Problemas ''(Peck O´Trouble): Un pájaro carpintero quiere alojarse en la casa de '''Canuto'. Pese a las objeciones de Canuto el pájaro acabará despistandolo. Segunda temporada # ' Alboroto y plumas ''(Fuss & Feathers): # ''' Cuack Cuack Pato ''(Yuk, Yuk Duck): El patito huérfano les hace una visita Yakky Doodle. # ' El Día Ratón (It's A Mice Day): '''Canito curara a su amigo, un ratón # ' Hermanos de injerto ''(Bud Brothers): 'Canito ' creará una planta voraz que les dejará sin comida. # '''Pintando un Gigante ''(Pint Giant): Mientras '''Canito' quiere encontrar un gigante sólo existente en las fabulas. Canuto intentará hacer su deseo realidad mediante un disfraz. # El día del Gusano ''(It´s a Worm Day): Temiendo perder su mítica valentía, tal que lo hizo su padre '''Canuto' intentará desembarazarse de un gusano que se come los libros de su librería # El Paciente ''(Patient Pop): '''Canuto' finge ser un paciente enfermo para jugar junto a su hijo. # ' Deja al pato fuera ''(Lets Duck out): Mientras el dúo emprende un viaje, reciben de nuevo la visita del patito huérfano. Yakky Doodle # '''León Festivo ''(The Party Lion): Un león escapa del Zoológico y se esconde en la Casa de '''Canuto' y de Canito disimulando como si fuese una alfombra. # Las lágrimas mosqueteras ''(The Musket Tears):Canuto relata a su hijo historia sobre su vida como Mosquetero, asombrando a su hijo. # '''Padre caballo ''(Horse Fathers): '''Canito recibe un caballo como regalo de aniversario. # Compañero mudo ''(Playmute Pup): '''Canito' se crea un amigo imaginario. # Pequeña Maravilla ''(Little Wonder): '''Canuto' espera hacer de su hijo un genio. Tercera temporada # Tesoro divertido ''(Treasure Jest): '''Canito ' y un loro inglés irán a la busca de un tesoro. # Del Mono a la Z ''(From Ape To Z): '''Canito ' hace como amigo a un gorila y decide meterlo dentro de casa. # Creciente ''(Growing, Growing Gone): '''Canito ' comienza un viaje en su imaginación. # Masa Nougath ''(Dough Nutty): '''Canito' se encuentra con una máquina falsificadora de dinero. El dueño intentará recuperarla. # Fiesta acertada ''(Party Pooper Pop): '''Canuto' aconseja a Canito para impresionar a sus convidados en su fiesta. . # Mano de Ratón ''(Hand To Mouse): '''Canuto' le pide a El Ratón Escocés que abandone la casa pero este se niega. # Viaje de Vacaciones ''(Vacation Tripped): La familia va de Safari a Marte donde se encontrará con un conejo marciano. Otras apariciones Después de la cancelación del programa de Tiro Loco McGraw, '''Canuto y Canito' se encuentran como protagonistas secundarios en otras series de los estudios de animación Hanna-Barbera. * El Arca Loca de YogiLa película 1972. * El Clan del Oso Yogi (1973-1975). * Las Olímpiadas de la Risa1977. ScrapbookSynopsis 3er párrafo * Yogi y la búsqueda del tesoro 1985. Curiosidades * Se considera que las figuras y situaciones de Canuto y Canito son similares a Spike (perro bulldog que aparece en el programa de Tom y Jerry) y su hijo Tyke; personajes que William Hanna y Joseph Barbera produjeron cuando ellos eran animadores de la MGM en los años cuarenta y cincuenta del siglo XX.Markstein Toonopedia AuggieDoggie&DaddieDoggieSpike&Tyke 3er párrafo * En la animación de Canuto y Canito trabajó el prestigioso Al Bertino. Quién años más tarde sería uno de los pilares de la animación de Walt Disney.De hecho corre la siguiente broma sobre Bertino. Augie es el hijo de Bertino, por que su hijo se llama efectivamente Augustino Bertino. * En la serie The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy aparece eventualmente Wiggy Jiggy Jed, un perro cuyo aspecto homenajea a Canuto. * Canuto apercio en Flash Toons en el episodio Teenager Mutant Huck's Idea Véase también * Hanna-Barbera * El Show de Tiro Loco McGraw * Tiro Loco McGraw * Super Fisgón y Despistado * El León Melquíades * Yakky Doodle * El Oso Yogi Referencias Enlaces externos * Canito y Canuto: Personajes y Capítulos * Big Cartoon DataBase Augie Doggie & Daddie Doggie Relación de Episodios y ficha técnica * Markstein Toonopedia Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy * Scrapbook Temporadas de Canuto y Canito * Toontracker Quick Draw McGraw Augie Doggie Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión infantiles Categoría:Perros de ficción Categoría:Personajes de dibujos animados Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 en:Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy it:Tatino e Papino pl:Augie Piesek i pies Tata pt:Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy